Dino Time
Dino Time (known as Dino Mom in some countries) is a 3D South Korean-American computer-animated comedy-adventure produced by CJ Entertainment. It is directed by Yoon-Suk Choi and John Kafka, and was released on November 30, 2012 in South Korea. Plot Ernie (Pamela Adlon) is a daredevil kid who lives in Terra Dino with his best friend Max (Yuri Lowenthal) and his trouble-making sister Julia (Tara Strong) who likes to bust him. Ernie and Julia live with their mother Sue (Jane Lynch) who has been chosen as the mother of the year today, but she is overprotective of Ernie and Julia, and often makes them leave notes when they leave, even if it's just going to the backyard. One day, Ernie is told to go to the store after school to keep an eye on it, but he disobeys orders and writes a trick note on a "Back in 15 Minutes" sign by changing it to 150 minutes. Ernie and Max go to the Terra Dino Museum to sneak into a forbidden part of the area still under construction to see the bones of the ferocious Sarcosuchus. But Julia enters as well and uses a quarter from Ernie to set off the alarm and takes a picture of it. Julia is able to escape but Ernie and Max get caught by the guards, and Sue grounds Ernie for three weeks. When Ernie finds out Julia did it, he gets sick and tired of how he never gets his own way, but he decides to have some more fun by sneaking out of the house to see Max again, but Julia discovers this and follows. Max's punishment is helping out in the garage for a month with his dad, Dr. Santiago (Fred Tatasciore), who is an inventor working on a time machine, which hasn't been working for four years. While Ernie and Max admire it, Julia reveals her appearance and prepares to leave, but Ernie tries to stop her, which results in him spilling soda on the control panel of the time machine, which activates it and sends the kids back in time 65 million years ago, to the time of the dinosaurs. When they emerge, they find a friendly Tyrannosaurus Rex named Tyra (Melanie Griffith) who takes them in. Tyra runs the orphanage for the dinosaurs who don't have parents. One of them is a speedy quick dinosaur who resembles a bird, but not a lot. The dinosaurs don't think that the kids can protect them from the evil Sarco Brothers, Surly (Stephen Baldwin) and Sarco (William Baldwin) who are Sarcosuchuses in the Lower Valleys who plan to kill Tyra and take over the Upper Valley. But, the Sarco Brothers' three henchmen, Morris (Nolan North), Borace (Tom Kenny) and Horace (John DiMaggio) find out about Tyra's "newborn" babies and report back to the Sarco Brothers. But, because they mistake the time machine for a real egg, they have Borace and his gang go to steal it so they can lure Tyra to come into their lair, thinking she'll be looking for it. Sue and Dr. Santiago discover their kids' disappearances and find out that Tyra's real egg switched places with the time machine. Ernie, wanting to explore the land before they can leave, hides the power key of the time machine and tells a lie that it's missing, so the kids sneak away from Tyra early in the morning to "look" for it, but they are accidentally sent into a river by the same speedy dinosaur from earlier. That dinosaur is able to help the kids dodge boulders during a surfing race with two teams, but the force of the water causes the power key to jump out of Ernie's pocket. The kids find out that the dinosaur can talk by repeating what they say, so Julia names the dinosaur Dodger (Rob Schneider) because of how he dodged the boulders, and Tyra takes them back to the nest shortly after. Borace and his gang find the power key, and Horace swallows it. The kids and Dodger decide to have some fun while Ernie is still busy looking for the power key, and at the same time, Sue and Dr. Santiago start building their own time machine out of Sue's car. The next day, Tyra and the others find tracks from Borace and his gang, but they use reverse psychology by hiding behind a bush when Tyra starts following the tracks backwards, and they steal the time machine. When they get back, Ernie finds the power key and reveals he lied, angering Julia and Max when they find out the time machine is gone. But Ernie gets the idea to make a landmark that are actually instructions to powering the time machine. He'll write it on a place in Terra Dino so it'll be shown in the present time, and when they see it, they'll discover spilling soda on the controls powers the time machine. They decide to do it on Mystery Rock, the center of Terra Dino. But before Ernie and Dodger can do it, Julia is captured by Horace to lure Tyra to the Lower Valleys because the time machine didn't work for luring her. Max hitches a ride by riding a dinosaur to the Lower Valleys, and Ernie is able to get inside the caves by avoiding a fleet of Pterodactyls. Tyra confronts the Sarco Brothers and battles them by knocking them unconscious, and she, Max, and Julia try to escape before they wake up. Ernie was able to distract them by using a roar echo with his skateboard helmet, but Borace and his gang find out about this and chase Ernie. Before they can eat him, Dodger is able to scare them by pretending to be a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and Borace and his gang fall into a tar pit. Meanwhile, the dinosaur egg from the past hatches in Dr. Santiago's house and it escapes and starts causing mayhem. Sue and Dr. Santiago chase it all over Terra Dino and lure it with hamburgers from the Burgersaurus restaurant. Their adventures make Sue realize how overprotective she was of her kids, but they still fail to activate the time machine. Sue figures out they have to spill soda on it after she sees the landmark and spilling it by accident. Ernie and the others reunite, but they're back where they started and the Sarco Brothers are conscious again. Ernie is able to kill Surly by throwing his rocket-powered skateboard into his mouth and activating it after Julia blinds him with the flash, the ignition from the skateboard causing Surly to fall into the lava. Sarco tries to avenge his brother but is stopped by Tyra, who is badly weakened. When Sue and Dr. Santiago arrive in the Lower Valleys, Tyra regains her strength and kills Sarco by dumping him in a tar pit. Sue thinks Tyra is an enemy but Ernie and others tell her the truth. Before they leave, Dr. Santiago returns her real baby. They depart from the Upper Valleys, but as they head back home, Ernie tells Sue that he didn't write the landmark because he went to save Julia. Dodger is revealed to be the one who did it, and he hitches a ride back to the present with his allies as the story ends. The credits show crazy possible future events. Cast *Tara Strong as Julia *Pamela Adlon as Ernie *Rob Schneider as Dodger *Yuri Lowenthal as Max *Melanie Griffith as Tyra *Jane Lynch as Sue *Fred Tatasciore as Dr. Santiago *Stephen Baldwin as Surly *William Baldwin as Sarco External links * Category:Films Category:2012 release